Secret Lifetime Moments
by rockangel160
Summary: Little events that happened in L's life. His birth, HIS PARENTS, and little memories that he has of his life before the Kira case. Please note that I'm trying to make this as original as I can. Spoiler Alert.
1. Chapter 1 Birth and Parents

Ok, a part of me didn't want to do this, because I really prefer writing about things that other authors don't write about, so normally I try not to write pasts for characters. So I tried to do it in the most original way possible! Which means no lovey-dovey, perfect parents! This first chapter came to me when I thought about why L's name is ACTUALLY "_L_"?!

* * *

"Look at him; he's a little angel, isn't he?" The lady in room M1138 exhaled as she lay back on her pillow layered with sweat.

"How long of a maternity leave is the Academy giving you?"

"Good God, John! I just gave birth to your son and the first thing you ask me is about work?!"

"Well, what am I suppose to say? I'm nervous about being a dad!"

"You could answer my question! Or, you could bring up how his eyes are round and bulgy just like yours!"

"Oh dear…are they really?" The tall slender fellow whispered as if he were worried.

"Well don't go asking me, look for yourself!" The woman pointed to the bassinet next to her.

"Well I'll be…he really does look like me." John leaned over to see the new baby with coal-black hair just staring at him and acknowledging his presence.

"Wow, jolly good observation. You really _are_ the Forensic Science Professor of Excalibur Academy!" The woman spat out sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, Patty, I was hoping he'd come out looking like you. There _is_ a 62% chance that lads look like their mums."

"Oh there you go with the bloody percentages again! It was cute when I met you, but now it's just a bother."

"That's beside the point. You and I both knew that they would be problems if he looked like me."

"Like what, Mr. Columbine? Doesn't _Mrs._ Columbine already have knowledge of our little tryst?"

"…50% of it…" John sighed as he turned slightly to shield himself from the wrath of his mistress.

"What the heck do you MEAN 50%?! No wait, don't tell me! She KNOWS you had an affair, but you NEVER told her I was PREGNANT?! Is THAT what you're trying to say?!" She yelled.

"You always were the smartest Dean of Students Excalibur ever had, luv." John nonchalantly tried to calm her down.

"Excuse me, is everything alright in here?" A nurse peeped in concerned by ruckus coming from their room.

"Just fine, dear. No need to worry." John assured the nurse with a fake smile. The nurse just glanced at the couple and left.

"She probably doesn't even know our affair lasted a year! Just tell me one thing, John. Why didn't you tell your wife about this baby?"

"To be completely honest with you, I don't plan on raising it. Don't worry, I'll still pay child support, but I'm sure you understand the problems that would arise if the public knew that we had a child together. We are two intelligent and highly-acclaimed staff members of a prestigious university. If the media knew we have a son they'd have a frenzy. We _both_ could lose our jobs, our dignity, and we'd be unable to provide the child. Trust me, Patricia; I'm only thinking of the child."

"Oh cut the sappy crud, John! I know this isn't about him! This is about YOU! You're too much of a cowardly bloke to admit to everyone that you have a love child! You didn't tell your wife because you _knew _she'd demand a divorce and take away half of your belongings! You _KNEW _that YOUR reputation would be stained and that YOU would get fired. YOU just want to put this all on me to save YOUR bloody hide! Did you expect that I'd buy that phony plan to "protect" us?"

"I _expected_ you to take your birth control pill so we wouldn't be in this rut in the first place." John selfishly tried to point the blame on her.

"I DID take my bloody pill, John! There is a 1% that the pill will fail. Newsflash, Mr. Know-it-all! Even if it's as low as one percent; IT CAN STILL HAPPEN!"

"For goodness sake, Patty, you're gonna make the poor kid cry."

"Oh, shut up! Don't even act like you care about my baby if you're not man enough to claim him as your own. Just get out of here, you bastard!" Patricia eyes leaked as she hurled a sweat-soaked wash cloth in his direction. He just took it and left very poised and calm. She hated his brutal honesty; absolutely _hated_ it.

Patricia took her baby in her arms and tried to rock him to sleep. Why did she have to bring this innocent baby boy into this mess? She could barely remember getting into this situation herself. All she could think about right now was that stupid idiot, Mr. John Columbine. He had the darkest ebony hair, which he kept neat by day with gel, but at night it was incredibly messy. His skin was really pale, which was completely natural as a child, but it stayed that way since he rarely went out. He spent most of his childhood sitting inside reading. He was the smartest man she'd ever met, but he had the worst of attitudes. He had a serious ego, and he would be so bold as to fire someone and tell them outright it was because they were stupid and useless. Overall, he wasn't really a good person. Why did she even fall for him in the first place? _Because he was so smart and he had a little charm to him._ She thought to herself. There's just something about evil geniuses with little social skills that is so attractive. That was really stupid. He had no compassion whatsoever. He never initiated any embrace, it'd always been her. Even when he tried to be romantic; it never sounded genuine; more like he was hoping to gain something from her. He never even said a simple "I love you." He wasn't even that good of a lover, so why did she stay with him?

_He's a terrible person_, _but I'm not one to judge. I'm terrible, too. I only kept the affair going because of my stupid rivalry with his wife. Ms. Madison Hemmingway, my arch enemy in everything. She'd always beat me whether it was test scores, athletics, or street smarts. I thought for once that I'd beaten her in something when I seduced her husband, or thought I'd seduced him. As it turns out, I was probably taking the stupid bastard off of her hands. I lose, again. Damn it, I always lose!_

She sighed as she dropped her eyes to her new son, who was just staring at her with his bulgy eyes. She must have rocked him a hundred times… wasn't he even the slightest bit sleepy? She sighed again. She couldn't keep calling him _he_ and she'd never stopped to think about a proper name. She was actually hoping John would do it, but the lazy bloke couldn't even do _that_. She couldn't do it now, she was way too exhausted. If she tried to name him now, her tired brain might come up with something dumb like Lucifer or Levi or…Light. She put her son back into his crib and put her head down for some much needed sleep.

The next afternoon, Patricia was standing in front of the maternity ward with her son's birth certificate. She was eager to just fill it in, check out, and go home. She filled in the last name portion with her own last name: Lawliet. If her moron of an ex-lover wasn't going to part in the boy's life, he had no right including him as a Columbine. She had finally decided this morning to name her baby Lance. Lance Lawliet…she liked the alliteration. She took a moment to think before filling in the first name portion. She thought about how her baby wouldn't have a dad, and how hard life would be as a single mother. _I can do it. I'll show him, I'll show everybody! I'll show John I'm perfectly capable of raising a son by myself! And Lance will be such an excellent child that the stupid bastard will be kicking himself for leaving such a smart boy._ She slowly started writing the name: L…

"Patty!" The voice of "that stupid bastard" halted her from continuing.

"What makes you think you can call me that anymore?! What are you doing here anyway?" Patricia snapped. John pulled her aside, away from the birth certificate, in order to talk to her. He dragged her down the hallway and into the janitor's closet so they could have some privacy.

"Look, I know I said some rash things yesterday…"

"Like hell you did! You boss me around knowing I was too exhausted to get up and strangle you, and then you have the guts to face me today! Well I'm fine and dandy today, and the only thing keeping me from shoving my fist down your throat is all the people watching!" Patricia threatened.

"Yes, I know I hurt your feelings. I'm here to take back what I said. I will help you raise the baby." John explained trying to calm her down.

"Oh you will, eh? What is it that you want? You never do something unless there's something in it for you."

"Honestly, I'm just trying to be responsible."

"You should've taken responsibility by telling your wife I was having your baby. You should have been responsible by contacting me while I was pregnant instead of hiding from me claiming that being around me would "arouse suspicion" and you should have taken responsibility by driving me to the hospital while I was in labor!"

"I know I've made mistakes, but I'm trying to make things better. Please Patricia, don't take my son from me."

"He's not your son anymore. He's _my_ son. He'll carry _my_ last name and be a hell of a lot better a person than you."

"Do you smell something?" John sniffed the air.

"Oh don't even _try_ to change the subject." Patricia groaned.

"No really, it smells like something's burning." John stated.

"Well don't just stand there, open the door and check it out."

"I would, but the door's _locked_." John explained as he jiggled the handle.

Outside the janitor's closet, the hospital was an inferno. Something had gone wrong in the laboratory, and the whole place was set on fire. Nurses and doctors struggled to get the patients out. Luckily, all the new babies were rescued as well as their paperwork. Unfortunately, Patricia Lawliet and John Columbine never made it out of the closet and were gulped down in the flames. All the survivors were transferred to another hospital. All the babies were reunited with their families, except for one child. Weeks went by, but no one had come to claim him. The authorities pretty much came to the conclusion that the child was orphaned, so they dropped him off at the local orphanage, Wammy's House. His birth certificate was grabbed from the counter before the flames could get to it, but the nurse who found it almost threw it away because of how blank it was. All the spaces were blank except for two spaces:

LAST NAME: LAWLIET 

FIRST NAME: L 

* * *

Yeah, as you can see, I really tried to make his parents British, maybe a little too hard. I really like the idea of L being born British.


	2. Chapter 2 Three years old

"L, please try to cooperate."

"No."

"All you have to do is put on your socks!"

"I don't want to." The stubborn little 3-year-old L proclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"Is there any particular reason _why_ you won't put on your socks?" The frustrated Roger tried to reason with him.

"There are a lot of nerve cells in feet, and that makes them _really_ sensitive. If you put socks on my feet, you're suffocating the cells and I can't think as much." L explained as he grabbed his little toes.

"Well, aren't you a little smarty? An attitude like that will alienate you from the rest of the children." Roger wagged a finger in L's tiny face. For a moment, there was complete silence.

"I bet you don't even know what alienate means, do you?" Roger smirked.

"I _know_ what it means, sir. It means to separate one's self from others. I'm not _stupid_." L smirked back.

"Another wisecrack like that and you won't be going outside with everyone else! I'm serious; you _will_ be punished." Roger warned.

"That's okay with me. I don't even want to go outside. If everyone else wants to expose themselves to UV rays and get skin cancer; that's fine with me." L responded as he turned his head from Roger. That was the last straw. Roger grabbed the boy by the collar of his white, long-sleeved GAP shirt and dragged him to the corner stool.

"You, boy, need to learn some manners! We spend our time taking care of parentless brats like you. If you're so smart, than you should know not to bite the hand feeds you." Roger snarled as he spanked L's bottom hard.

"Ow! My gluteus maximus!" L screamed in pain as Roger struck him once more. After a few more spanks, Roger threw down L in the stool.

"And you stay there until I say otherwise! Ugh…this is why I hate children." Roger commanded as he turned to leave. L sighed as he tried to position himself comfortably on the stool. That spanking really made his butt sore, and placing it on the chair directly made it hurt even more. He analyzed the situation and came with the proper solution. He lifted his butt up in the air and placed his feet in the seat of the stool. He slowly balanced himself and crouched down to his final position. He relieved a sigh of relief as the pressure on his aching hiney was gone.

"How was I supposed to know you don't bite the hand that feeds you? I'm only half-way through Aesop's Fables…" L stated to himself as he put his thumb to his lip. After a few minutes of sitting there, he was completely bored. He looked around for something to do or read, and then he saw a Batman comic book sitting on the table. He reached for it, and nearly fell off of the stool. When he finally got it, he flipped through the pages to see who the villain was.

"Cool…Two-Face!" He exclaimed as he eagerly scanned the comic book. He really had an interest in Batman comics. One could say he looked up to Batman. _I wanna be like Batman someday. I wanna to fight crime and be the best detective in the world!_ He thought to himself. Now, this sounds like the casual thing for a boy his age to say, but for little L, he was serious on making this happen. Although he liked Two-Face, his favorite character would have to be the Joker. He was Batman's formidable foe, his archenemy, his intellectual rival. _That would be really interesting to have someone who could give you a challenge. It would be a lot of fun. Why can't there be a Joker for me?_ L honestly thought all the other kids were stupid. He asked them to play the anagram game with him, but no one in his age group even knew what that was!

Later that night, L crouched on his bed with his copy of _The Tell-Tale Heart_ and a flashlight. Across the room were his roommates, Bob and Jack, two cousins who were both 7 years older than he was. He remembered the day they got transferred to this room perfectly and what they said.

"You've got to be kidding me! We have to share a room with a _3-year-old_?!" Jack shouted in disbelief as he stood outside their new room.

"Not just _any_ 3-year-old, it's that weird kid, the one everyone calls L." Bob informed him.

"That _can't_ be his real name, can it?" Jack asked.

"No one knows. No one's even sure he's human! They say he was born on Halloween, and the hospital burned down after he was born! And no one came to claim to him!" Bob expressed with enthusiasm.

"That's just freaky. Geez, I hope the kid's potty-trained. I don't want to wake up to a screaming toddler with dirty sheets at 3 in the morning." Jack complained.

"Nah, he's potty-trained. He can read too! The other day, I saw him with the encyclopedia."

"He was probably just looking at the pictures."

"He was reading it aloud."

"…Wow, this kid's a freak"

"That's not all. He doesn't talk to anybody. He just stares at you with those bulgy eyes of his."

"Man, Halloween birthday, hospital burns down, no family whatsoever, creepy-looking, and he can read? What is this kid? The Anti-Christ?!" Jack joked as he and Bob menacingly laughed while teasing poor little L. Little did they know, L was inside the room snacking on a bag of M&M's, and he'd heard the whole thing. You'd think this would make a little boy cry, but not L. He'd been hearing this talk since he arrived here, a few days after he was born. It was true actually. The secretary at the front of the orphanage told him herself that he was transferred here after a fire burned down a local hospital, and no one came to claim him at the hospital he was sent to after being rescued. L was actually his first name; she showed him his partly damaged birth certificate with a last name and first name, but nothing else. He wasn't completely positive he was born on Halloween, but he's was 85% sure.

After a trip down memory lane, he decided not to focus on the negligible past and went back to reading _Tell-Tale Heart_.

* * *

Mostly, the point for this chapter was just to show L being a little smartass, and show how the other Wammy Kids felt about him.


	3. Chapter 3 Eightyearsold

It was the first time in several months that L went outside. His eyes automatically closed shut as the light of the sun overpowered him, and for the first time in a while he felt the rays go through his shirt and to his skin. It felt incredibly uncomfortable, but the doctor said that he needed to go outside at least once for his own health. All the children rushed outside to the playground, but L didn't see why. It's not like the playground wasn't going to wait for them, what's the hurry? He took one step onto the pavement before stepping right back. The concrete was steaming! It would burn his feet off!

"Hehe, looks like you can't play unless you have your shoes on!" One of the girls sneered at him as she rushed to the swings. L just made a "hmph" sound. Girls…how useless. What seemed fun out here that didn't require stepping on the pavement? Across the playground were the monkey bars, something he could hang off of and keeps his legs off the ground. Swiftly, he hopped across the hot cement and towards the monkey bars.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch!" He whimpered as he made each step. He was relieved to hop up on the metal bars and swing himself upside down and hang his feet mid-air. It was a funny feeling with all the blood rushing to his head. He could feel the force of gravity pulling on his body, and he had a very strong feeling he would fall. As always, he was right. His legs couldn't hold on to the bars anymore and he came crashing down.

"Ugh, that really hurt. Maybe I should get stronger by taking up some sport like martial arts…or tennis." He said to himself as he rubbed the new bump on his head. Across the playground, he saw an older man in a dark coat dealing with some paperwork. Why would that man wear such a dark coat in this heat? He must've been trying to hide his identity. Was he a criminal? No, after a few more moments of analyzing he realized it was none other than the founder of Wammy's House, Quilish Wammy himself. He recognized the picture from the lobby and heard about his amazing success in the business world. He figured this man was smart enough to entertain him, so he dusted himself off and slowly strolled over to him. At first, Mr. Wammy didn't notice him, but after a while, it was as if he felt his presence and looked up from his paper work.

"Oh, hello there young man, can I help you in someway?"

"I'm bored, Mr. Wammy."

"Well, why don't you go back to the playground and play with your friends?" Wammy encouraged the boy, although intrigued on how he recognized him.

"They're not my friends. None of those children wanna play the anagram game with me."

"The anagram game? Isn't that the one where one person says a word and the other person has to say another word using the same letters?"

"Yes, that one. Like for example, 'dormitory' can be rearranged into 'dirty room'."

"Is that so? Hm…I say, that's right!" Wammy chuckled, genuinely amused by this young child.

"Of course it is, now give me one."

"Alright then…How about 'listen'?"

L sighed. "'Silent,' obviously. C'mon, give me a very difficult one!"

"Elvis"

"Lives"

"Hot water"

"Worth tea"

"Mother in law"

"Woman Hitler."

Wammy laughed at the boy's precociousness. Joking aside though, this was a very intelligent child. He couldn't be older than eight years old and he was already a master of wordplay. _I wonder what potential this boy has. He was already able to recognize who I was even though no one else here has. I wish I could investigate this boy further…hm; well I do have that case I've been working on that's been giving me trouble. Perhaps if I had the case seen through a child's flexible perspective…no, its way to exhausting on a child's brain. However, this child seems like he can handle it. Well, it's a long shot, but it's worth a try. Besides, he did say he was bored._

"What is your name, young man?" Wammy asked gently.

"I don't want to tell you, it's a little strange."

"Oh come now, my name is Quilish; it can't possibly be any more bizarre than that." Wammy tried to comfort him.

"Alright…my name is…L."

"Is that a nickname?"

"No, it's the real name on that ashy scrap of paper that is my birth certificate."

"I see…well that is a mysterious name, but I think it suits you. You have a mysterious aura about you, L." Wammy said. He saw L wrinkle his toes and turned away as if in shame.

"And I find that a good thing. It shows me that you're different from everyone else. You are a special child. A gifted child." Wammy encouraged him. L looked up at him and did something he rarely ever did; he smiled.

"Now, can you please meet me in my office? There's something I want to discuss with you." Wammy asked. L nodded and followed the nice man inside. He followed him into a nicely-decorated office filled with books and files. It looked more like a library than an office.

"Would you like some cheesecake samples, L?" Wammy offered.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you, Mr. Wammy." L gratefully thanked this man for whom he was growing more respect for every minute as he inserted a small bite of cake into his mouth.

"Now L, I called you in here because there's something I want your opinion on. You see, there is this case I'm working on…"

"Is it the Winchester Mad Bombings?"

"You really are a bright one, aren't you?"

"It's all over the news!"

"Indeed. Well the situation is…I don't know any other way I can look at it. I can see the evidence and read the reports again a hundred times, but I still cannot find anything else that can help me. I needed a different perspective, a child's perspective, to help me find some clue that will help me progress this case."

"You need me to help you solve the case?"

"I want you to try your absolute best."

"I will do all in my power, Mr. Wammy."

"Please, from now on, call me Watari."

And with that, a special partnership was born. Not only did L help with the case, he actually solved the case by the end of the week! Watari was amazed at this boy's abilities, and exercised his potential by giving him more cases. One after the other, the child solved these cases just like a simple puzzle. Soon after, Watari took L out of the orphanage rooms and moved him to his own household, basically adopting him as his ward. L decided that instead of choosing a nickname, he would call his real name a fake name and make people believe that his real name was something else. After all, the best lie is the truth, right? With Watari's aide, L rose above all other detectives to win the title of "The Detective of the Century."


End file.
